Leap
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: February 29th is a sacred day for the Somas. Kyoru. Oneshot that is split into two halves
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Just a pretty little one shot, that's probably too long to fit as one. I'll make it two. TohruxEveryone… except TohruxKyo really lol

**_Leap_**

February the 29th is always a mysterious day. It's that day that only appears ONCE every four years. A day when women are allowed to propose marriage to men in some cultures. And a day… said to change lives. Knock knock, the brunette tossed in bed, knock knock. She tried to ignore it, it was too early. She wasn't generally an early riser, especially not on Sundays. But the knocking persisted, and eventually Tohru was forced to wander down the stairs. She found the house's other occupants all waking up too. Yuki looked like a zombie, his hair sticking out in all different directions, and his skin paler than ever he reached for the door handle.  
"Don't scare them too much." Shigure joked with a yawn, going to put the kettle on. Kyo sighed. 6am, he was always an early riser his favourite time being 5am, but Sundays were 7am days! Yuki opened the door mechanically, and what happened next alarmed everyone, apart from Yuki, still dead to the world. A small blond blur rushed in and tackled Tohru who fell over.  
"HAPPY LEAP YEAR TOHRU!" Screamed Momiji his arms around her waist and head on her chest as they lay on the floor in a heap.  
"Oh Momiji." She laughed nervously. Then she realised they were hugging. "What the… huh! You're not a rabbit! I BROKE MOMIJI!" She looked bewildered, and gave Momiji a little shake.  
"You guys didn't tell her about February 29th!" Momiji sounded shocked. Yuki grunted in response, still zombified.  
"Listen bunny boy it's no need to molest her okay!" Kyo growled dragging his cousin off of the very confused girl.

"I'm… lost."  
"Ah… yes I forgot to tell her. The year the curse was set, apparently it wasn't a leap year, so once every four years… just for a day mind you, we get to live like normal people." Shigure smiled stirring his coffee. He was still in his loose fitting robe and nothing underneath.  
"Normal people get dressed before coming downstairs!" Snapped Kyo.  
"That's great! So you can hug girls today?" Tohru grinned. Yuki fell asleep on Kyo's shoulder.  
"Ah!" Kyo complained trying to push him off.  
"Yep! And I came all the way down here to see YOU!" Momiji chirped hugging her again as she stood up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller boy, holding him closer to her. "It's so great to hold you! And I'm going to hug Momo later, even if I have to kidnap her!" Momiji giggled. Tohru smiled and felt tears in her eyes. Momiji was right, just to hold and to be held by someone was truly a great feeling, but this poor boy who could only do it once every four years!  
"Yes, I'm sure Momo won't need kidnapping though!" Tohru said with a smile.  
"And everyone wants to hug you, so you can come to the main house today! I asked Akito and he said it's fine!"  
"You're too hyper, it's 6am." Complained Shigure. "Breakfast first, then attacking Tohru." Tohru smiled.  
"I'll go make it… Momiji have you eaten yet?"  
"No." He admitted.  
"Okay, well you're going have to let me go while I go cook." She smiled.  
"Awwwwwwww, do I hafta?" He pouted.  
"Get the hell off her, stupid." Kyo hit his little cousin while trying to pry Yuki from him.

"I don't mind he can hug me as much as he wants after." Tohru smiled and set to work making food. Half way through breakfast Yuki woke up and, finding his head in the crook of Kyo's neck, hit him, which was a little out of character for the silver haired bishonen.  
"Ouch damnit! You're the one who thought my shoulder was a pillow, idiot!" Kyo fumed.  
"Oh… Momiji's here." Yuki said dazedly.  
"Yep. Here to celebrate February 29th!" The blond said. "Tohru the food is amazing yay!" He hugged her in appreciation. She smiled and patted his head. Momiji's hugs were like raw energy, as though his entire being pulsated happiness into her very veins a sugary sweet smile forcing it's way onto both of their faces  
"Oh… yeah that's today?" Yuki blinked the sleep out of his eyes and helped himself to some food.  
"Yep." Tohru smiled, breaking away from Momiji to wash up her plate, typical of Yuki not to know the date, despite having such a perfect persona he was so disorganised, part of being the rat she supposed. Except, today he wasn't the rat.

"In that case, happy 29th Miss Honda." Yuki placed his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close to him. Her back against his chest, she felt oddly reassured, soothed by his touch. It was as though he was thanking her for everything she'd ever done, she felt truly needed by this hug. As though his pain was being relieved just a little by her.  
"Happy leap year Yuki." She smiled.  
"Yuki and Tohru sitting in a tree." sang Shigure.  
"Idiot, it's not romance." Yuki said still cuddling his little brunette friend. "It's… son to mother, right Tohru."  
"Right!" She saluted him, before turning around so they were facing each other. She hugged him tightly. "It's nice, to be able to hug you guys." Eventually he let go. Kyo flicked some egg at him and the two began bickering.

"Oh yeah, Hatsuharu wants to hug you… and I think Kisa's making Hiro too!" Momiji said. "And then there's Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame…" He chirped ticking each off on his fingers.  
"Ayame's not touching her." Yuki and Kyo said together. Tohru smiled.  
"I don't mind." She said honestly. "I'm going to go get dressed."  
"I'll come help!" Momiji said bounding after her. Kyo pulled him back into his seat. Tohru giggled and ran off upstairs. "Today the day Kyo?" Momiji shattered the silence.  
"What?" Kyo queried. His cousins were so strange.  
"Will today be the day you confess to Tohru?" Shigure mused. "Given that Akito can't stop anything that happens today."  
"Confess what?" Kyo asked pretending to be unaware, but the blush on his cheek was obvious. Every act that had ever been against Akito's wishes had been on this day, for instance Rin and Hatsuharu had gotten together 4 years ago today. Once it was done it couldn't be undone and Akito hated that.  
"That you love her, stupid." Yuki muttered. "Better now than waiting another four years."  
"Shut up, you're all deluded. Shigure go get dressed."  
"We're ALL going to the main house." Momiji said firmly. Kyo groaned and Yuki flinched. Great.

"Put me down!" Laughed Tohru as Shigure picked her up. "I'm heavy, you'll hurt yourself!"  
"Nope, today's the one day I can carry you, so you're going to be carried to the Soma main house! Would you deny me the pleasure of being close with the girl I've come to know and love like a sister?" he grinned. "Hold on tight." Tohru slipped her arms around Shigure's neck and he held her close to his chest. Now fully dressed, as they headed to the main house.  
"Should we stop them?" Kyo asked worriedly, he did NOT like Shigure and Tohru touching so intimately. It was creepy.  
"No, let him have his fun." Momiji said. "Kyo even if you DON'T tell her you love her today, at least hug her." His voice lowered. "She gives amazing hugs… even as a rabbit I knew that. But it's like… she can make all the world's problems melt away." His eyes glazed over and his expression distanced as his sentiment sank in.  
"It's like nothing else matters anymore." Yuki added, smiling at his mother figure as she squealed, being swung in circles by Shigure.  
"Damnit don't drop her, idiot!" Kyo yelled at them, trying to ignore his cousins.  
"I won't!" He said carelessly. Tohru giggled. It was nice to see her having fun. It took her a minute or two to decide what Shigure's hugs were like. They were joyous and overly zealous, but not like a father's hugs, no, it was more like a playful big brother had grabbed her and decided to torment her for fun. She smiled, all the Soma's hugged differently.  
"When did she become one of us?" Yuki mused. "So openly accepted by everyone?"  
"The second we met her." Kyo answered slowly. "She's the only one to ever understand us, accept us… so we do the same to her."

They stepped into the main house to be greeted by Kagura.  
"HAPPY FEBRUARY 29TH!" She squealed hugging Kyo tightly.  
"Damnit we can hug whenever I just don't wanna… lemme go Kagura!" He tried to pry himself from her vice grip.  
"What's that supposed to mean! I love you!" She screamed punching him. "Why didn't you call we should spend the day together! Today's the day for couples!" Yuki stepped forward and whispered something in her ear. She froze. "Really? Oh… okay. Well if it had to be anyone… I'm glad it was her." Kagura looked up to where Tohru was being held hostage by Shigure. She was now no longer being carried, her feet firmly on the floor, but his arms were around her shoulders keeping her against him. She looked clueless.  
"Happy leap year Kagura."  
"Ditto!" Kagura grinned as they walked up the corridor. "HARU! HAPPY LEAP YEAR!" She screamed, waving to where Rin and Haru were sitting. Haru stood up, and Rin folded her arms.  
"Tohru." Hatsuharu bowed. "If I may. A token of appreciation… for the girl who's helped us all so much." Shigure let her go and nudged her forward.  
"I… I haven't really helped…" She said blushing. Hatsuharu smiled.  
"Of course you have," He extended one hand to her and she took it, he pulled her in and embraced her. Ambivalency. If Tohru hadn't already known Haru had two different personalities, she would have figured it out by this. Despite being happy to hold her she could tell he wanted to go hug Rin, to stop her feeling jealous. She could tell that he loved her, and was trying to show that through this hug, but also that it was not a romantic love, it was a 'thank you, for accepting us' hug. She smiled and let him go.  
"Thank you, Haru." She smiled. He smiled back, and went to Rin, he instantly began fussing over her, but she seemed ticked off. They waved the lovers goodbye and continued up the corridor.

(SPOILERS FROM HERE ON, FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO THE SPOILER FREE BIT, WHICH IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!)

Tohru stopped, hearing crying.  
"Ah, that's Akito's room… he gets like this today." Shigure said noting her worried expression. Tohru knew the young girl's secret and approached the door.  
"He'll hurt you." Kyo said warningly.  
"No… he won't." Tohru said calmly. "Akito… I'm coming in." She slid the wood panelled door open and Akito was sat on the floor staring out the window as always. She looked so distant and tears ran down her cheeks. She slid the door closed behind her.  
"I hate today." She growled deeply. "I hate it. Today's the day they all leave me, the day they betray me!" Tohru approached the girl.  
"Akito… I know you're not a zodiac but… here." Tohru leaned down and hugged the god. Akito's eyes narrowed with hatred, then widened with realisation. Tohru noted it was a cold hug, confused and scared… nobody hugged Akito anymore, Ever, so it was a strange feeling. She seemed to be afraid.  
"Thank you… Miss Honda." She said eventually, sounding resigned. "Go on, today's your day. Go… before I ban you from the house. I'm a man of my word." Tohru smiled and nodded. She let the cross dresser go and approached Kureno, waiting at the door. He nodded, hugged her quickly, then she slid outside.  
"What was that about?" Kyo asked, as she slipped out of the room.  
"I just gave him a hug." She shrugged. "He looked lonely." Kureno's hug had been a 'hey how you doing' hug, and nothing she hadn't experienced before.

(SPOILER FREE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)

A/n: End chapter. Click on. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry.

"Sissy!" Squeaked a familiar voice. Tohru felt two small arms wrap around her waist as Kisa Soma embraced her. "Hey."  
"Hey, how are you two!?" Tohru squeaked.  
"I'm good! Hiro's going to hug you." Hiro was behind Kisa. He looked bored.  
"Can we just get this over with?" He said exasperatedly. Tohru hugged Hiro for the second time. This time the young boy didn't turn into a sheep, but he still remained as rigid in her arms, however Tohru could feel it… he was apologising for being so cold to her. He was trying to hate her, even though he secretly held some sort of appreciation for her. She whispered in his ear.  
"You're too cute trying to be all grown up Hiro."  
"Shut up, stupid girl." Hiro pulled away and wiped his clothes as though he'd touched something dirty. Kisa looked horrified, but Tohru smiled.  
"I love February the 29th!" She declared brightly as Kisa and Hiro exchanged a look. Kyo rolled his eyes, but before he could make a sarcastic comment he was knocked over.

"TOHRU DARLING! IT'S SIMPLY WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU!" Ayame squeaked, but before he could dive on her Hatori grabbed his collar to stop him. Kyo grumbled and stood up.  
"Can you control yourself?" Hatori asked. "Hello everyone. Sorry, Ayame's just a LITTLE excited. He and Mine got together."  
"Ha'ri! You spoiled my surprise!" The silver haired bishonen said. "HI YUKI!"  
"Ayame that's great!" Tohru grinned sharing his enthusiasm.  
"Who gives a rat's a…" Started Kyo but was cut off by said rat.  
"Shut up, cat." Yuki growled.  
"Don't fight please." Tohru whimpered.  
"Yes Yuki, you should be kind hearted towards misbegotten youths such as Kyo, like ME." Ayame smiled. "Ha'ri please let me go."  
"When have you ever been kind to…. Wait, do you even know what misbegotten means?" Kyo demanded looking ticked off. Hatori released his grip on the 'snake' and he swooped down to hug Tohru. She smiled and returned the hug. It was… almost strangling, constricting and desperate, this was a man starved for attention, no wonder he was so over extravagant in all his gestures and habits. She stroked his back, like she would do with a small child.  
"Aya, try not to cut off her air supply." Shigure said whilst Kagura tried to glomp Kyo again. There was a giggle, and then they noticed Ritsu, trying hard to stifle a laugh, and failing miserably.

"Sorry! I shouldn't laugh!" He apologised, bowing deeply, the sleeve of his kimono covering his mouth. "I wanted to see Tohru and… Ah I'll just go!" Ritsu said, Tohru giggled, and rushed out of Ayame's grasp into Ritsu's arms. To her surprise his hug was strong, he was not scared to hug her, and she felt very safe in his arms. He may not be the strongest of men but Ritsu was loyal, and that made Tohru feel very secure.  
"Happy leap year Ritsu."  
"I'm so happy." He said and they both started to cry. Kyo groaned, and Yuki smirked.  
"She's certainly enjoying herself."  
"Yes, I thought she might." Shigure smiled. "Ha'ri go hug her!" he ordered. Hatori looked at Shigure witheringly, and then at the cigarette in his hand, it would not do to set her hair on fire by accident. "Ah yes, well… after that." He added. Ritsu and Tohru were giggling like small girls now, and Kisa had to grin.  
"I'm so glad sissy's happy!" She exclaimed in mirth, then she turned to Kyo. "You're going to tell her right?" Since Tohru was out of earshot she assumed it was okay to mention it.  
"AGH! What is wrong with you people!" Demanded Kyo, a little too loudly. Tohru and Ritsu looked round. "I'm NOT proposing love to ANYONE y'hear me coz I'm not in freakin' love. Damnit you're all too mushy!" And with that the cat stormed off. Tohru cocked her head, and went to go after him but Hatori held her back, his hand on her shoulder.  
"Let him think about it… he needs some time alone." He whispered, stubbing out his cigarette on the wall. (BAD HARI! (Hatori: It's my house, shut up)). Tohru wanted to cry… Kyo was upset, today was the one day she truly could comfort him but he didn't want to be comforted. Hatori kneeled in front of her, and raised his free hand to wipe away the lonely tear trailing down her cheek.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." He whispered. "February 29th's the day we can disobey Akito… couples tend to get together today, so he's been under a lot of pressure…"  
"To hook up with you!" Shigure said.  
"Oh it's so tragically romantic!" Ayame grinned, leaning on his novelist cousin. "He had twenty four hours in which to confess to the one he loves, and he wastes it by acting macho! Could a last minute reprieve be on the agenda?"  
"You can't rush things like that… plus Kyo… Kyo said he didn't love me." She said, shaking her head and lowering it to stare at her shoes. Two fingers pencil gripped her chin and forced her eyes upward.  
"When the snow melts… It's spring right?" Hatori asked. Tohru blushed, understanding.  
"Thanks Hatori." She whispered, and hugged him. It didn't last long, and was definitely more fatherly than Shigure's hug. Tohru felt great wisdom yet great suffrage from this hug, and knew that Hatori was willing her forwards. Willing her not to suffer the same fate as Kana.  
"Go find him." He said, pulling back. Tohru nodded, and hurried out. She knew Kyo would not still be at Soma house, and instead she went home, on her own. She hurried as fast as her feet would take her, and true to her suspicions she found Kyo on the roof.

"Hey." She said sitting beside him.  
"Oh hi look… about that… everyone being together just kind of gets on my nerves, and I get pissed off about everything and…" He apologised, determinedly avoiding her gaze. Her aqua eyes could see right through him.  
"It's okay they told me about February 29th being 'for couples' and I want you to know there's no pressure." She smiled softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't say you love someone just because everyone wants you to say it. If you don't love me then don't say it okay."  
"And if I did?" Kyo muttered. "Y'know… love you." He glanced at her, still looking cheerful.  
"Do you?" She asked. There was a silence that followed, a very still and awkward moment in which neither knew quite what to say, Tohru sighed and stood up, feeling idiotic. He'd said that he didn't. "I'm going to bake some brownies, want to help?"  
"I do." He said softly. Tohru blinked. "I really do Tohru." He whispered, he lay his head on his knees. "I know I shouldn't but I can't help it." The brunette was completely bewildered.  
"Kyo… it's just brownies. Don't feel guilty." Kyo groaned. Idiot girl! He followed her down to the kitchen where she began to get baking supplies ready. Kyo tried to help but just ended up bumping into her several times, so eventually just sat down and talked to her while she did the difficult stuff.

"They usually spend leap year at the main house, so they probably won't be back til late. Y'know… with their parents and stuff." He informed her as she stirred the batter.  
"Yeah it must be nice… I mean I know you can't hug people normally so… when you can it must make it all the more special." She grinned.  
"You hugged all the zodiac. That probably made them feel special and stuff..."  
"I didn't hug you." She said. "Yet. You'll hug me later right?" She asked hopefully. If she couldn't get a love confession out of him today she wanted at least a hug. Kyo shrugged.  
"I don't really go into the whole hugging thing." He said. Tohru looked very sad.  
"Oh… okay then." She said softly. Before he could apologise, seeing how depressed she looked she had brightened up, and handed him a wooden spoon covered with batter. "Here you can lick the spoon." She grinned. He took it from her as she put the brownies in the oven. She sat at the kitchen table and played with her fingers while he licked thoughtfully at the icing. Eventually he put the spoon down, deciding he needed a knife instead, to cut the tension.  
"If it's gonna upset you so much c'mere." He grumbled. When she didn't budge he decided to cheat, and he picked her up, sliding her onto his knee to hug her.

Tohru felt a rush of things unlike any other zodiac hug, this was warm, caring, soft, she felt safe yet equal, she felt needed but not smothered. His fingers brushed her back softly and she lay her head in the crook of his neck content with listening to his breathing. They just sat there like that for the twenty minutes it took the brownies to finish cooking, each enjoying the sound of the other's heart beat. Tohru reluctantly stood up and got them out of the oven, feeling vulnerable and sad to be out of Kyo's loving embrace. She cut the brownies and placed them onto a cooling tray when she felt two strong arms snake around her waist. She relaxed into it, placing the sharp knife down. Kyo kissed her cheek very gently.  
"I do love you. But I didn't want to tell you today. I felt… it was too cliché." He whispered in her ear.  
"I love cliché." She said, closing her eyes and laying the back of her head against his chest. "I love you. And I love February the 29th." She turned and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Happy leap year." Kyo mumbled, speaking into her hair.

A/n: All together now Awwwwwwwwww!


End file.
